<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Birthday Girl by novaiya</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30068340">Birthday Girl</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/novaiya/pseuds/novaiya'>novaiya</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Birthday Drabbles [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Birthday, Birthday Fluff, Cute, F/M, Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:22:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>931</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30068340</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/novaiya/pseuds/novaiya</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Under the moonlight, hidden from the prying eyes by the forest trees, Micah gives you your birthday gift. What is it?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Micah Bell/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Birthday Drabbles [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2212200</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Birthday Girl</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Although today was your birthday, it felt like any other day; you drank the morning coffee among the ladies, did your daily chores, and hunted a deer for Pearson. Being that today was your birthday, Miss Grimshaw let you take the rest of the day off. You couldn’t contain your happiness and leaped at the woman, engulfing her in a hug.</p><p>“Okay there, dear,” she said as she patted your back. “But tomorrow you’re right back to work, no slacking.”</p><p>You decided to spend the rest of the day doing the things that you haven’t had the time for in a while. You drew a little in your journal, took a nap in the shade by the trees and even practiced playing guitar, something you haven’t done in a while.</p><p>By the time the night rolled around, there was festivity in the air. Sean and Bill brought a few boxes of whiskey and beer, and Dutch announced that the night was to be spent in celebration of you. Javier brought out his guitar, and everyone fell into song after song, their voices echoing through the bushy woods. Drinks flew freely, and the spirits were high. Even Dutch and Molly joined for one of the songs.</p><p>After a while, you went for a walk through the woods. You loved the atmosphere, but you felt the need to recharge for a moment before going back. You could still faintly hear Uncle’s voice singing “Ring-Dang-Do” but it mostly gave away to the sound of birds singing on the trees, and the wind howling.</p><p>“Missing the party?”</p><p>You turned around trying to see who was talking. After looking around, you saw Micah, leaning against a tree, light from the moon the only thing illuminating his features.</p><p>“Could ask you the same thing.”</p><p>“Crowds are not really my thing,” he said from the brim of his hat.</p><p>“Likewise,” you said, coming closer and standing next to him, looking out into the distance. “I enjoy the festivities once in a while, just not for a prolonged period of time.”</p><p>Micah hummed at your answer, before silence fell over the two of you. If it was anyone else, the silence might’ve been awkward, but you didn’t feel so when it was with Micah. There was something about this man that didn’t make you feel like you needed to fill each and every silent moment. With him, you could be quiet, let the air between the two of you do the talking.</p><p>“I, uh, got something for you,” he said as he shuffled a bit, taking something out of his pocket.</p><p>You cocked your head at him, trying to see what he was doing. </p><p>“Here,” he said, as he handed you a knife.</p><p>You took the knife from his hand, examining it under the moonlight. The silver blade shined brightly in the darkness, so bright you could see your own reflection in it. Along the blade, you saw an engraving. It was a mix of patterns and spiral motifs, some resembling flowers and leaves and others simply winding around.</p><p>You couldn’t contain a huge smile on your face as you looked over the knife, studying it from every corner, as much as the moon light allowed.</p><p>“Don’t get mushy about it,” Micah said. “I just had it laying around and thought it might be of more use to you.”</p><p>You knew he was lying. Being that you handled everyone’s laundry and cleaned everyone’s weapons, Micah’s included, you knew what he did and didn’t have, and he didn’t have this knife before.</p><p>“Whatever you say, Micah,” you said, putting the knife away in one of your holsters. “Thank you, really.”</p><p>“Yeah, well, don’t get used to it.”</p><p>His breath caught in his throat when he felt your hand on his check, turning his face to you. You waited a second, giving him an opportunity to push you away. When he didn’t, you moved closer, pressing your lips against his. The kiss was slow, sensual, something that you never imagined you’d share with Micah, who was anything but slow and sensual. His hands found your hips, pushing you against the tree that he was leaning not a moment ago. You pushed his hat off of his head, waving your fingers through his hair and bringing him closer. </p><p>You could feel his facial hair tickling your skin. You didn’t mind, all your attention was on the kiss and nothing else. Everything faded into the background noise; the sound of the guitar, Sean and Uncle’s voices singing yet another song, the sound of bottles clacking. All of it disappeared as you melted into the kiss, your lips moving against his, your hands in his hair.</p><p>When the need for air became stronger than the need for Micah, you broke away, panting slightly. Micah’s face was flushed a little, and his lips were wet with your combined spit. You figured you were in the same state. </p><p>Gradually, your senses were returning, and you once again became aware of the party that was happening in your honor. You should probably go back before people went looking for you, you thought.</p><p>You slid your hand down from Micah’s hair and to his cheek, running soft circles with your thumb. </p><p>“Go back with me,” you said, motioning with your head toward the party in the distance. </p><p>Micah looked at where the celebration was happening. As he said previously, he wasn’t a fan of big gatherings, but if it meant so much to you, maybe he could stomach it for a few hours.</p><p>“Whatever you want, birthday girl.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>novaiya.tumblr.com</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>